particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Py'ot-maq
The Py'ot-maq are a peoples inhabiting the middle-western shores of the Sea of Carina. They have inhabited Dovani for at least twenty thousand years and are genetically and linguistically most closely related to the Rhutiyu on the Huctet Plateau and the Tsekwoni on the Western ocean coast. History The Great Barrier Migration in 20,000 B.C.E. led to the dispersion of the Turristian peoples across Western Dovani. By 10,000, a distinct group of Middle-Western Dovani emerged, along with the so-called Huctet language group. By 200 C.E., we have our first material evidence of a distinct Py'ot-maq culture. Settlement patterns centered on the Upper Sea Horn and the valleys slightly to the West. However, the sphere of Py'ot-maq cultural influence extended, and still extends today, throughout the entire middle-western shore region of the Sea of Carina. The Py'ot-maq played a seminal role in the colonization period that began in the 15th century. Playing colonial powers off one another, and acting as a mediator between the Caucasians and the weaker native tribes, the Py'ot-maq managed to forge a powerful state along the Carinian coastal lands. Protected from expansion by the Colonial powers (who feared native uprisings), they controlled trade along the coast and extracted tribute from Caucasian settlements in their territory. With the independence of the colonies, the Py'ot-maq suffered a major setback, losing the protection offered from the Colonial powers. The new nations on the coast waged several wars (see Barrier Wars) during the 21st century against the natives, driving them off the coastal mountain ranges and securing new borders. Threatened with annihilation, the natives, led by the Py'ot-maq, waged a swift and unexpected counter strike, wiping off the newly gained Caucasian settlements and even pillaging some of the cities of the Ocean coast. Peace terms secured a decade of calm, but war waged once more in 2045. This time, the united Western alliance crushed the natives and forced them to lay down all arms and to pay massive tribute. For the last four hundred years, this system has kept the natives in check; dependent on Western trade, most native communities are unwilling to return to the violence of the past. Culture Traditional The Py'ot-maq are a more or less settled peoples who mastered the art of agriculture some five thousand years ago. Farming is mostly of corn or wheat, although a large variety of vegetables is grown in smaller quantities as well. Their diets are supplemented by hunting, since only the dog has been domesticated in traditional society. Living in villages of two-hundred people, the Py'ot-maq are ruled by a priestly aristocracy that manages the highly superstitious lives of the populace. These priests, or "Entswe," are hereditary, since their blood of priests is thought to have divine essence. The Entswe themselves are not considered true Py'ot-maq, but a kind of semi-divine race that is allowed to control of the communities due to their heavenly lineage. Most Py'ot-maq communities have a strong tradition of militarism. The high priests often lead war-bands personally for the requisition of other village’s resources. For the most part, copper and tin ore are the prime resources, since the cultures depend heavily on Bronze in everything from weapons to farming implements to religious paraphernalia. Modern Modern contact with the Western nations has severely disrupted much of Py'ot-maq culture, resulting in civil conflict and a rapid modernization. In the 21st century, certain groups decided to use Western guns and steel weaponry in battle, giving them an enormous advantage. Other tribes have been forced to modernize to some extent, and in the current age, the importance of bronze tools has lessened. On the other hand, copper, tin, and iron as resources have become more important, because communities can trade them for firearms and iron implements with the Western nations. But still, much of the native culture has remained intact while adapting to modern pressures. Major political consolidation is rare because of long standing inter-tribal divisions. The horrors of the Barrier Wars have scarred the society’s consciousness, resulting in a suppression of rebellious spirit by the Entswe, who have generally become quite fond of Western amenities. Language Py’ot-maq Language Category:Sekowo Category:Dovani